mtisarogshsifandomcom-20200213-history
Gorbie Torno's Poems
Here is a collection of all of Gorbie Torno's Poems: "Poem TQ" Took me awhile to make up my mind Racked each and every brain cell I had Attempted to never again look behind Could I ever want anybody so bad? You should be sure that I really care for you "Poem 2017" Took me awhile to make up my mind Racked each and every brain cell I had At last I've found the nerves to ask you Could you please say that you're mine You'll decide if our fates will entwine "Under One Sky" United through thick and thin Never letting each other fall Discovering each other's thing Escaping our trouble's call Rocking the world with music Our sound takes us high Noone can stand in our way Everyone listen Skill? Yeah we have it Keep listening to our sound You'll be blown away "Mistake" Make one and people will treat you differently It takes them so long to forgive you Saying the word sorry doesn't do anything Taking your time will push you down, turn you blue Accept the fact that society is deteriorating Keeping friends is harder than you'd expect Escaping from problems would have no effect "Pain" Pushed you to the limit Accept that she's gone It's making you crazy Not knowing what to do "Communicate" Tell me what you're thinking Ask me what you want to know Let go of all emotions, all feelings Keep going. Don't stop. Go "Is your heart mine?" Make my day perfect You alone can do it Hold my shaking hands Entwine your fingers to mine And we'll be together all day long Run away from sorrow and pain Together we'll pass fire and rain It'll be you and me Stay with me here, be mine You are all I need Once I have you, I'll be whole United we will always be Realize that we should be Show me that you love me "Leave" Get up, go out Out of my life Out of my world Down to the ground Believe me I don't want this Your actions are tormenting me Everything that you do kills me ''"Tell me."'' Don't you dare lie to me Obscurities, let them leave. Your actions say no, Or does your hear say so too? Unacceptable Look straight into me, Over-look everything else, Very intently hear me, End my confusion. Make me understand. End all these uncertainties. "I want you to know" I'd say it to you, At the time that I'm ready. My mind can't decide. You might break my heart. Or maybe make it whole. Undecidedly, I will speak. Reassure my aching soul. Stop my prolonged confusion. "Let me be" Keep out of my realm Enough is enough. Enemies, don't come near. Please. Leave me. Alone! Leave me alone! Walk away! And come back at dawn. Your presence is irritating! "Listen" Let me be the one. One that will hold your hand. Very softly I'll whisper Each thought in my mind. You should hear me out. One moment of your time please. Understand my thoughts. Together let us explore, Rummage through mysteries, And understand each other more. Can you open up to me? Your like a closed book, shut tight. "Betrayal" Sneaky, mischievous and sly, Not knowing who, what or why, At the time you trusted him most, Kick you, betray you is what he'll do. Enemy in hiding, ready to kill you. "The Past" Been thinking of you Everytime of everyday All the time always Like Aphrodite Ultimate symbol of love Vision of beauty You've taken my heart, Overwhelmed all my senses Unbelievable! "A gift" Forged out of silver One gift for someone special Risking rejection. Yet risk is nothing Once I see you there smiling. Uncertainties.